


Pilling

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is catlike, F/F, Medicine, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra was fussing. "I don't like it and don't want it."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Pilling

Catra was fussing. "I don't like it and don't want it."

"I know you don't," Adora said, having learnt that was marginally more effective than reminding Catra aloud that disliked or not she needed the medicine.

The first time Catra had been dismissive, putting the pill grandly on her own tongue, then made a sneering face and spat it out.

The next try had water spattering out as well, and Catra's unhappy words, "Can still taste it."

Finally, she shifted her jaw around suspiciously, and stuck out her tongue at increasingly odd angles, before she conceded.

"I still know it's in there," Catra said, her ears angled with unhappiness, but she took the pill "hidden" in a spoonful of squished rations each time following, accepting every dose only from Adora's hand.


End file.
